Primer Beso
by Parides
Summary: Will quiere romance, Jem quiere no morir virgen de los labios. No hay que ser un genio para saber cómo termina esto.


"Jem me lo puedo permitir, después de todo el aun así va morir"

"Jem es mi pecado"

No eran palabras que un chico de doce años debería pensar, sin embargo lo eran. Will se sentía el ser mas horrible y a la vez una calidez que pensó jamás volvería a sentir se albergaba en su pecho. No podía mostrarse amable con otros y eso en su naturaleza era difícil.

Viviendo con sus padres era un chico todo sonrisas, siempre sucio y con la altanería digna de cualquier Herondale que se respetara, pero ahora todo era complicado, debía ser grosero y siempre con un ceño fruncido, cuanto lamentaba ver decepción en los ojos de Charlotte pero luego recordaba que esa decepción la mantenía viva.

Pero Jem lo mantenía vivo. Vivo y cuerdo, generalmente se escondía detrás de un libro y se transportaba a la aventura… no a la aventura no, a ser ese protagonista amado u odiado pero siempre rodeado de gente y que de una u otra forma conseguía quedarse con la chica y esta le amaba a pesar de todo lo malo.

En Gales las chicas lo miraban de soslayo, y era incomodo, solo era un niño. Pero cuando llego al Instituto, la soledad y las historias románticas empezaron a hacer que viera a las chicas como algo mas que moscas molestas. Tatiana era la mas fiel de todas ellas, lo perseguía y asediaba, el solo rodaba los ojos, seguro ninguna protagonista digna había sido una acosadora psicópata, aunque tenia algo de encanto. Y tenia que alejarla.

Pensando poco y nada en eso se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, le gustaba ese lugar. No había nostalgia y ganas de volver a casa y acorrucarse contra las faldas de su madre, llorar por Ella y abrazar hasta exprimir a Cecily. La sala de entrenamiento se sentía como si fuera su verdadero lugar y cuando Jem estaba junto a el, en ella se sentía como si fuera su hogar.

No se sorprendió de ver ahí a Jem, a pesar de su enfermedad se esforzaba el doble de lo requerido, era bueno en todo, tenia una técnica extraordinaria y una manera de utilizar la poca energía del que era dueño de una forma eficaz.

Desde la primera vez que se vieron Jem había cambiado bastante, las canas plateadas se habían convertido en mechones y sus ojos de un color mezclado entre negro y plata ahora eran como el acero algo oscuro, pero definitivamente metálicos.

-Casi es noche buena deberías, no se estar arreglándote- dijo Will acercándose a Jem y tomando una daga para lanzarla al blanco

-Tu igual- dijo Jem recuperando la daga y lanzándola con el mismo buen tino

-No ire, Charlotte esta insoportable y estarán el resto de insufribles- dijo Will haciendo una voltereta doble logrando que Jem pusiera los ojos en blanco, Will era un presumido

-¿Cuando dices "insufribles" te refieres a alguien en particular o… a todos los cazadores de sombras de Londres?

Will tan solo le sonrió y siguió haciendo volteretas que bien podrían estar en el escenario de un circo.

Charlotte llego una hora después con la petición-amenaza de que se arreglaran como todos unos caballeros y con mas énfasis que se comportaran como unos en la recepción.

Bueno lo intento al menos… Will había destrozado el corazón y la autoestima de Tatiana Lightwood, y ah si, también quebró en varias partes el brazo de Gabriel, el hermano mayor de esta. Toda una hazaña ya que Gabriel era algo más grande que ellos y tenía una vida entrenándose como cazador de sombras a diferencia de Will que apenas llevaba un par de meses entrenando.

Causo un gran revuelo y no todos los comentarios eran desfavorecedores, muchos halagaron la forma en que le partió el brazo a Gabriel en un movimiento simple y eficaz, augurando asi que seria un cazador de sombras destacado lleno de recursos, si con tan poco podía hacer tanto.

Will estaba hinchado como un pavo real, pero Jem creyó ver en su mirada una sombra de tristeza que murió con sus alardeos.

* * *

Jem estaba en su habitación, alejado de las otras a causa de que le gustaba practicar con el violín por las noches, la habitación de Will era la más remota, seguro el la eligió. Will era la princesa encerrada en la torre custodiada por un horrible y tenebroso dragón, su carácter agrio y ofensivo, pero Jem sabia calmar esa peligrosa bestia, aunque especulaba que la bestia le dejaba pasar sin prestar pelea, y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse muy especial, el más especial para Will, eso hacía del cuarto de Will una extensión del suyo y viceversa por lo mismo cuando sintió alguien detrás:

-¿Will? ¿Eres tú, Will?-dijo Jem conociendo la respuesta de antemano

-soy yo- dijo Will casi susurrando algo totalmente innecesario- tengo algo para ti, ya sabes, es navidad.

-Eres muy impaciente ¿lo sabías? Planeaba darte tu obsequio por la mañana- se giro Jem con media sonrisa en los labios y camino a la mesa donde aun lado de su caja de yin fen reposaba un llamativo regalo, envoltura roja, listón dorado.

-Gracias…yo… no lo esperaba- dijo realmente sorprendido, Will abrió su regalo, una hermosa daga con el mango en forma de dragón, era hermosa y se veía realmente cara.

-Jem, yo no puedo…-no le dejo terminar

-Esta hecho de adamas, perteneció a la familia de mi madre y me gustaría lo tuvieras, ya sabes, eres bueno usándolas y seguro podrás matar demonios al por mayor con ella, seguro mas que yo.

-James es un honor- dijo Will solemne

-Lo se- dijo este con un movimiento restándole importancia

-Lo mio es solo una tontería- dijo Will apesumbrado

-Yo lo decidiré ahora…

-Cierra los ojos- Will se aproximo a Jem y con sus helados dedos toco el calido cuello de Jem causándole un escalofrió a ambos , cerro el collar y se alejo- ábrelos

-Will, es muy lindo y…-"femenino William" a pesar de ser una mano cerrada como puño es muy delicado y la fina cadena de plata no ayuda

-Es jade, y yo pensé, ya sabes, el Jade viene de China y yo pensé que te haría sentir mas cómodo con el- dijo señalando el dije colgando sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón- con algo de casa cerca de ti.

Jem se sonrojo violentamente, el pensó similar, pero el no sabia que regalarle a Will que le recordara la casa, en momentos de frustración pensó comprarle una oveja, pero después de noches en vela recordó "Dragón Gales" y todo fue más simple.

-¿Sabías que cuando te sonrojas te pones real y alarmantemente rojo? Algo asi como una manzana.

Estuvieron bromeando y riendo durante horas, abarcando mucho el evento "Ligtwood" hasta que Will en sus ropas de gala quedo tendido en la cama de Jem. Eso era normal hasta cierto punto, siempre lo despertaba antes de salir el sol para que se fuera a su habitación pero justo ahora ya los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana.

Jem se recostó cara a cara, observando las facciones de Will contemplo cada recoveco evitando sus labios. Jem llevaba algún tiempo rondándole un pensamiento muy sombrío y que le fastidiaba bastante. El iba a morir y siendo sinceros pronto. Las chicas mientras observaban a Will, el tan sano y perfecto, lo evitaban a el y no las culpaba, no era ni la mitad de Will, el tan solo era un adicto a droga de demonio. Nada mas deshonroso ¿Quién se fijaría siquiera en el?

Moriría sin besar a nadie.

Suspiro y pensó regalarse algo a si mismo. Si Will no se enteraba no le haría daño. Y lentamente fue acercándose a Will.

Cuando sus labios apenas se habían rozado, Jem sintió una fuerte colisión, estaba mal, le estaba robando un beso a su único y por ende mejor amigo, pero no por ello retiro sus labios sino busco mas de ese calor, en un dejo de atrevimiento capturo el labio superior del ojiazul entre los suyos y al retirarse lo fue jalando lo mas suave posible.

Ya había roto el contacto y empezaba a abrir sus ojos cuando en un movimiento salvaje, Will lo había dejado bajo el y sus ojos azules tormentosos lo miraban de una manera indesifrable.

-Will…yo- comenzó buscando una excusa

-Shhh, será nuestro secreto ¿si?- Jem asintió, había muchas cosas que eran solo de ellos, pero ahora tenían un secreto, un sucio y amoral secreto y eso lejos de disgustarle le causo una terrible satisfacción.

El resto se dio de forma natural, por instinto y solo como Will podía hacer las cosas: con un toque salvaje, empezó a comerle la boca a Jem de forma dura, era su primera vez, pero el contacto hacia Jem no podía mas que causarle confianza, por eso, pensaba el, se encontraba realizando movimientos atrevidos que le sacaban gemiditos (muy placenteros a oídos del pelinegro) a Jem.

Jugaron a rozar sus labios a varios ritmos, desde lentos y acompasados hasta otros donde Jem rogaba por algo de oxigeno, Will era increíblemente bueno para coordinar su respiración con sus salvajes y despiadados besos. Jem pensó que incluso Will era como un anfibio (rana) y que podía respirar a través de la piel.

Jem tambien pensó que Will no podía ser más demandante… no hasta que coló su lengua dentro de su ya no tan virgen boca. Eso le hizo arder, no quería que los besos acabaran nunca, se sentían deliciosos, quería mas de esos a pequeñas y no tan pequeñas dosis a lo largo de sus días. Pensando en ello sorprendió a Will pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este, acercándolos peligrosamente, juntando sus cuerpos hasta casi fundirse. Jem era un chico de convicciones.

Cuando mas fogoso se encontraba el peligroso beso alguien giro la perilla de la puerta y solo con los reflejos de un gato o un cazador de sombras Will se giro cayo al suelo y rodo debajo de la cama, justo a tiempo para que Charlotte no viera más que un Jem muy agitado y todo rojo.

-Oh dios, Jem ¿estas bien? Que pregunta más tonta estas tan rojo como una manzana y ardiendo- ante esto Jem pudo casi sentir como Will reía debajo de la cama.

-Estoy bien Charlotte solo fue una pesadilla, lo que si es que tengo un poco de hambre

-Oh Jem ahora mismo hago que te suban algo de comer- y salió disparada

-Oh Jem- dijo Will imitando a Charlotte- ¿Crees que pueda hacer algo para bajar esa calentura?- había doble sentido en cada palabra

-Will deja eso- dijo Jem horrorizado y luego continuo- después del entrenamiento la sala de música siempre está muy sola

-Creo que deberíamos darle uso- dijo Will captando perfectamente la sutil invitación

-Si, eso creo.

-Y Will se alejo no sin antes darle un par de besos esos que roban el aire.

Charlotte caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando vio algo casi imposible, Will cantaba a todo pulmón una cancioncilla que hablaba de dulces labios, mientras sonreía como si le hubieran dicho que le heredaron el trono de Inglaterra y todos sus tesoros.

* * *

Esto era una serie de drabbles de primeras veces… y bueno quizá se convirtió en una serie de one shots de primeras veces ya que el primero de ellos (y según yo uno cortitito) se me fue de las manos y termino tres veces mas largo de lo ideal.

Otra cosa ¿alguien por ahí sabe cuando son las fechas de cumpleaños de Will y Jem? Regalo galletitas a quien me lo diga (dígase un one shot de la parejita que quiera relacionado a cazadores de sombras; mortal instruments, infernal devices o Cronicas de Bane)


End file.
